In permanent magnet brushless electric motors, alternating-current (“AC”) inductive motors, and switched reluctance motors, position sensing of a rotor of the motor is necessary to properly commutate the current to coils of a stator. Resolvers, an analog device used for measuring degrees of rotation, are current state-of-the-art position sensors, especially in the automotive sector. The output signals of a resolver are two analog amplitude modulation carrier waveforms that have modulated phase separations of 90 degrees with an approximately 10 kilohertz carrier frequency. These output signals are sent to an electronic controller, where the signals undergo analog to digital conversion. The digital voltage values of the output signals are then input into an algorithm which determines an angle of the electric motor rotor. The angle is used by a motor control loop to determine an absolute position and a rotational speed of the rotor.